


Marry Me

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Sebastian is home after spending 3 months away from Chris. Chris asks him to marry him.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream last night in which the events of this fic kind of happened. It was a very very good dream. So thanks to my brain for providing me with quality content! 
> 
> I hope people enjoy this fic. It's short but hopefully sweet <3

Sebastian drops his suitcase in the bedroom. He'll get to unpacking it later. Right now he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. It's been 3 months since they were able to be together and he has missed him so much. 

He heads into the kitchen where Chris has poured them both something to drink. They sit down at the same side of the table, wanting - no needing - to be close. Chris looks at him with such pure adoration, it never fails to make Sebastian's heart beat faster and he cannot look away from such a lovely sight. There's this twinkle in Chris's eyes that is so captivating, so charming. It makes Sebastian never want to leave again.

"I missed you so much," Sebastian says, "more than I can express in any word in any language." 

Chris reaches out, takes Sebastian's hand in his and rubs it gently with his thumb. 

"You are everything to me and I missed everything about you," Sebastian says. 

Chris's cheeks are flushed red and he is smiling so widely that Sebastian wonders if it is making his cheeks hurt. 

Chris is telling him how much he missed Sebastian, too. His words practically a sonnet. He has always had a way with words and Sebastian will never grow tired of hearing him speak. Will never tire of his kindness and his love and his adoration. He wants to share all of Chris's ups and downs and he hates that the last few months are lost time. Not that he hates his job. He just wishes he could do it and be with Chris all the time. So he never has to miss another frown or another smile again. 

Sebastian leans over and presses their lips together. He needs to feel Chris against him, needs him close after having been deprived of him for so long. Needs it more than he needs to breath. 

Chris moves away suddenly and Sebastian looks confused. But then Chris lowers himself down to the ground, gets down on one knee. Grabs a box from the pocket of his jeans. 

"Missing you like this has made me realise that I want you in my life permanently," Chris says, opening the box to reveal a beautiful, tasteful ring, "so will you please marry me?" 

"Yes," Sebastian says, "a thousand times yes." 

And he is definitely crying but it doesn't matter because he is marrying Chris. He is marrying the love of his life. It's perfect. 

Chris slips the ring around Sebastian's finger, gets up and presses their lips together again. 

"I love you," He says. 

"I love you, too," Sebastian says and chases another kiss. 

They can't stop touching each other all night. Don't want to stop. They just want to enjoy each other for the rest of their days. They will have to call their families and tell them the good news. They will have to tell friends and plan a wedding but tonight all that matters is the love they feel for each other. It's magical and wonderful and all they have ever dreamed about. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr too, please come say hi?
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It means the world to me! <3


End file.
